


I'll Come Meet Your Plane

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic Available, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles had always wanted to be the kind of person who got met at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Meet Your Plane

Miles had always wanted to be the kind of person who got met at the airport.

It's not like he hadn't been picked up, but there's a subtle difference. Being picked up was some man from the car service standing around with a sign in baggage claim. Being picked up was having to find Franziska's car in the parking lot, his garment bag digging into his shoulder. And it always meant he'd have to walk by all the people who were being met- delighted children running up the down escalators to see their parents- lovers meeting suddenly in the midway, kissing with ridiculous abandon.

Miles didn't really think he knew what abandon felt like.

It was all so silly- it was ten minutes, maximum, ten minutes of waiting separating one state from the other. When he'd been gone for days, sometimes months- even years- what possible difference could ten more minutes make?

Miles didn't think he knew anyone who couldn't live without him for ten minutes.

He joined the herd of passengers trying to push out of the plane and onto terra firma, holding his briefcase awkwardly between the aisles. He didn't bother trying to smile at the overly cheery flight attendants as he finally made it to the gangway. He picked up that peculiar airport stride as he walked down the concourse, trying to beat the other passengers to the baggage claim. If he was lucky, he could be at the office in thirty minutes.

There was the usual press of happy smiles outside the security checkpoint, balloons and flowers at the ready. Miles stepped onto the escalator with the grim determination of a man descending into Hell.

Until he saw Phoenix's face among them.

And he didn't know what to do.


End file.
